Snape Gets Snogged for Christmas
by Nagini the Moon Goddess
Summary: Christmas eve. Hermione was on her rounds, warining students to makeout somewhere else when she ran into someone. It was...Snape... Uh oh... Hermione's POV.
1. The snog

A/N: I think the title says it all, don't ya agree? But if that still leaves ya clueless then how about a short summery right here, k?

While doing rounds, Hermione finds herself under a mistletoe with the most UNLIKELY person there with her. Small SS/HG fluff and a snog. Hermione's POV

* * *

Snape gets Snogged for Christmas

Short One-Shot

SS/HG

It's Cristmas and every hall was filled with decorations. But it's midnight, that's after-hours and I'm doing Head Girl duty. Though I feel sorry, I have to break up the snogging couples under the mistletoe. Better me and not Snape. The couples knew it too.

They scurry at the mention of that dungeon bat's name. I completely understand them too. Who would want to run into Snape after-hours? I heard a rustle around the corner of the corridor I was in and headed over to have a look.

It was Ginny and Harry. Under a mistletoe. How cute. Sorry guys but got to break it up.

"I suggest that you break it up for tonight, Harry. Snape's on the prowl." I chided them cheerfully beind their backs.

Ginny gasped and blushed, pulling apart from Lover-Boy Harry. He looked annoyed.

"Couldn't you atleast give us a break?"

"Not if you want Snape catching you."

"She's right Harry. Lets go." Ginny reasoned. Harry frowned and nodded his head in understanding.

He grabbed Ginny's wrist and half-dragged her past me towards the Griffindor Tower. He mumbled something like: "Greasy git...not going to ruin MY Christmas..."

I giggled and walked straight ahead. But I didn't get far when I bumped into something solid.

"Oof!" I yelled out clumsily as I fell backwards onto the stone cold floor. I wanted to scold the silly ass as I angrilly brushed my robes. The only thing that stopped me from making a scene was his voice. _Then_ I looked up. More likely, stared up.

"Watch where you're going, Miss Granger." Snape sneered, appaled at my clumsiness. He just stood there staring at me with those dark obsidian eyes. It freaked me out. I shivered.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Snape. I didn't see you." I said nervously. Snape snorted. "I thought someone with your intellect would be more careful. It's no surprise, really." He drawled. What an ass.

Suddenley I saw his hand in front of me and looked at him again. He was serious and frowning at my obvious shock. He waved his hand back and forth in front of my eyes.

"Well? Don't look so shocked, Granger. I have a heart, believe it or not." He said rather crudely. Nodding and giving him a small smile I firmly grasped his hand and was nearly lifted off my feet when Snape pulled me up.

He's that strong? There seems to be a lot hiding under those robes of his._ Knock it of Hermione. Don't even** think** about it._

That's when I noticed it. The mistletoe Harry and Ginny had been under. Then I looked at Snape and myself. We were standing directley under it too.

I immediatley looked down, afraid I might reveal what I figured out. Wait. Why was I afraid to reveal that? Do I want to...No. Noooo. Absolutley not!

Well...It's not like the man isn't absolutely snoggable...

Ook...I _**did not**_ just think that. I shook my head, unaware for a moment who stood in front of me. I opened my eyes and peeked up at Snape.

He was arching a perfect eyebrow. Probably questioning my sanity. I know I am. I glanced back at the mistletoe and back at Snape again.

Kissing Snape under a mistletoe? Is that really sane? I know it's a tradition that anyone who finds themselves under a mistletoe with another person their opposite gender, has to kiss that said person.

But snog Snape?! I glanced at Snape and saw him looking up at the green leaves and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Do you honor this silly tradition?" He asked me suddenley, glaring coldly at the leaves. I made myself make contact with those black eyes of his as I answered.

"No."

Would you look at that? My answer came out without a croak! HA!

"Me neither."

But we didn't move away. We didn't go seperate paths and continue our prowlings through the corridors of Hogwarts. We just stood there. Frozen. That just scared me a teensy bit.

Now, I don't know what made me move closer to the Professor nor do I know why he moved even closer to me. But now our bodies were touching and our faces were incredibley close. That's when I saw every detail of his face.

His skin was pale, true, but it had a healthy glow to it. His eyes were deep and mesmerizing. His black hair went a little past his shoulders and looked shiny and smooth, not greasy and dirty like it does farther away.

His nose was elegentley curved, slightly. It didn't look like a hook at all and his lips were full, long and curving, giving him his effective trademark sneer. He wasn't ugly, like so many girls had called him. He had this dark, mysterious handsome feature nobody saw.

Inch by inch we moved closer until finally our lips met. We were snogging under a mistletoe. And you know what? On the scale of 1 to 10, I'd give him a perfect score. A definate 10. The man had a mind-blowing kiss.

Never had someone kissed me like this man right here. It was amazing! Severus Snape sure can give a girl weak knees from his kisses. He was so good. Severus's arm had slithered around my waist and his other around my shoulder, folding his fingers into my hair.

My hand had grabbed his shirt collar and the other entangled itself in his silky hair. I fought hard not to moan from the sheer pleasure of this kiss. but a few tiny ones managed to sound themselves into or mouths. I felt his lips curve up against mine. He was smirking.

His arm around my waist was the only support I had. I felt like melting into a pile of goo right on the floor. Heat rose up into my cheeks and I just knew I was as red as the Christmas decorations in this corridor.

His tongue rubbed against my mouth and I opened them, allowing entrance. Our tongues played with each other, intensifying the kiss.

I felt his hands roam my back and I arched into his touch. I, had also, sub-consiencely grabbed...brace yourself...his ass. Which surprisingly enough earned a moan out of him. After what seemed eternity, we pulled apart, gasping for air the kiss had taken away.

We were still in each other's embrace and neither made a move to tear it apart. It was like we were glued together. It felt wonderful.

"No one shall hear of this, understood Miss Granger?" He asked curtly, his voice like silk. Though he was frowning I knew through his eyes he was smiling.

And I bet 100 galleons that he was too damn smug inside and bursting to say: "How the mighty have fallen. What would Godrick Gryffindor say about one from his house snogging a Slytherin?"

He cleared his throat and repeated his question, looking a tad impatient. "Understood?"

I nodded, flashing him a toothy grin. I think the kiss made me completely bonkers. Damn you, Severus.

"Of course. Who would believe me anyway?" I giggled softly. The giggling stopped when I saw a tiny smile on his face.

"Smile more often Professor. It makes you look more handsome." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Snape arched his brow at me and smirked.

At this I blushed. You don't exactly go prancing around, kissing your Potions Master and telling him afterwards he looked sexier (though I dared not use that word outloud, thank God) when he smiled.

"Oh really? And send half the student body into the hospitle wing? I'm not so sure." Severus said in a low purr, chuckling. Wooow. He made a joke. It was funny and it made me laugh. After I stopped, I gazed into his eyes and something about his sneaky half-smile that made him totally wantable.

For that reason I wanted to snog him again. So I did (no surprise) very aggressivley.I practically attacked his lips, completely ravishing them. Now I'm positive I've lot my mind. Ironic when I used the word 'mind-blowing kiss' eh?

When we broke apart for the second time I unglued my self from his arms and removed my straying hand from his well-formed ass, (somewhat reluctantley I might add.) and bid him good night.

"Goodnight, Severus Snape." I said to him as he straightened his robes and ran his long, pale fingers through his hair. I did mess it up a lot. Then I stepped up to him, our bodies making contact again as I put my lips against his ear.

"You just got snogged for Christmas. What would Salazar Slytherin say if he saw the Head of his House snogging a Gryffindor...?" I whispered teasingly and calmly walked towards the tower.

It must have been the Griffindor bravery in me. But it was worth it.

At least I stopped him from taking away points.

* * *

A/N: This was my first HP fic and I'm practically begging u to lighten up the flames a tad. I'm not sur if it's so good. I normally write Hellsing fics. But I love HP books and after reading one SS/HG fic I got hooked. Especially on Snape. That's a loong and totally diff story so I'll leave ya to ur merciless reviews! -wink- 

Ciao!


	2. After the holidays

A/N: I've rewrited the second chap and i am writing a 3rd one. Sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't get to the comp at all and as many of u (who read my other stories) that i now live in a dorm in a different city.

* * *

Snape gets Snogged for Christmas

Chap. 2

SS/HG

I woke up with a headache. I didn't where I was or what happened. I turned over in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Everything came back to me in a flash. Head Girl duties, patrolling the halls, Snape...

"Holy shit!!" I yelled as I jumped from my bed. I started to panic, my bed covers were on the floor and got tangled with my feet. I took one step and was flat on my back with a loud thud. Groaning, I rubbed my head again. _"Why in Hell did I do that for?"_ I was so confused and jittery, nervous.

You'd feel that way if you had snogged the most feared teacher in school! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Triple damn!

"Hermione? Is that you?" I heard Parvati say between yawns. A few other girls started to stir and I felt my chest tighten. I let out a nervous giggle and rubbed my forehead. "Yeah. Sorry, I fell out of bed."

"Oooh." She replied with a sleepy sigh and pulled her covers over her head. The other girls went back to sleep as well, disappointed that nothing interesting happened. I let out a relieved sigh and carefully got out of bed, put on my robe and went out the dorm.

The Fat Lady wasn't happy I roused her from her sleep as well but when I explained she half-heartedly agreed to let me in when I come back. The halls were dark and peaceful and slightly eerie. I was quite glad I decided to take my robe, my nightgown was quite thin and the cold air inside the castle would've made me sick.

As I finally got to the famous Room of Requirement, which at my wish had turned into the library, I heard a very soft clicking noise. I gave a little gasp in surprise and hid behind one of the bookcases. I quickly stowed away my wand and waited.

The clicking sound got louder and louder, echoing off the stone walls. The simple sound became so eerie, so frightening it made me shiver. But when I saw who was the source of the clicking, I started to shake. His wand illuminated a small amount of light, lighting his way through as he entered the room. It changed from my library into a Potions lab with potions brewing and spitting, steam rolling up toward the arched ceiling.

My hiding spot became a low desk and had obscured my vision of the intruder. I knelt down and crawled to the edge of the desk to get a better look at him. The light made only one part of him visiable and inhumanly attractive. Despite my effort to stay hidden, I let out a gasp when I saw who it was illuminated by his wand tip.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" Snape asked with a sneaky smirk. He was probably happy he caught a Gryffindor out of bed.

"What? Oh damn it!" I slapped my head. I couldn't believe my luck. It was no use hiding anymore, so I stepped out into his light.

"I came here...to...to..." I stared about the room, looking for an excuse. An old battered book appeared on one of the few bookcases that had stayed. It was a lost copy of Advanced Potions. I looked back at the Professor and lied through my teeth.

"I came to find my book. I lost it here last time I visited this room when I came here to study. I'm sure you've noticed in class that I haven't had my book recently, Professor." Which part of it was quite true, if you ask me. I did misplace my book but I had come across it the very next day.

"Miss Granger, I will not tolerate lies."

"Who said I was lying?" I asked hotly. The cheek of him, saying I was telling lies when it was true! Well, part of it. He apparently did not believe me. "Unless you suffer from memory loss, it was I who put it in the Great Hall. You had enough cheek to come and thank me for returning your precious little book."

"If thanking you was cheek, then I wonder what you would call apologizing." I snapped back at him. He did not reply.

His glare increased ten-fold. I shivered when I felt his eyes run up and down my figure. It felt like fire was snaking around my every curve, inspecting every inch of my body. It made me feel so strange, having his eyes on me.

His eyes again traveled up and down my body in scrutiny."I see you are in your sleeping---"Again, his eyes went up and down my body and I shlyly folded my arms across my chest. "--Attire. A new trend, perhaps?" He sneered, his lips curled up into an unpleasant grimace.

Other than my black school robe that I took, my white cotton nightgown was a tad revealing. I watched his eyes travel up and down, inspecting my clothes. I was barefoot and my gown came below my knees. I thought I saw his gaze pause when he got to my chest, though it was covered up. He is such an ass! I shook my head, my eyes glued to the floor. I could feel his smirk now, the arrogant bastard.

"Well, I never thought the know-it-all would break her precious rules. I think that your dear Mr.Potter has a very bad influence on you." Snape said with a sly smile. I just continued to glare at him, the colder the better.

----Normal POV----

Hermione was giving him such an icy glare, it seemed to have gotten very cold in The Room of Requirement they were now standing in. Snape raised his brow and gave a disapproved look at the student before him.

"Why are you glaring at me so rudely, Granger? That is disrespectful."

"There is no rule that a student isn't allowed to _glare_, Professor." Hermione hissed, her face becoming slightly red from her anger. All Snape did was give his wand a flick in her direction and steam started to blow out her ears and her face had lost the angry colour. Snape chuckled deeply at the sight.

"You really need to find an outlet for that steam, Granger."

When she said nothing, his smile grew more wide, more triumphant. Hermione just studied him, already familiar with his features.

"Twenty points from Gryffin--Mmmph!" He started to deduct points when Hermione launched herself at him, firmly pushing her lips against his. She didn't what propelled her to do so, her mind was screaming at her, telling her that she was insane, kissing this man _again! _She mentally shrugged, it wasn't _her_ fault Snape was totally snoggable.

Hermione softly sucked on his bottom lip, waiting for his response. She didn't have to wait long. The shock wore off quickly and Snape kissed back, shyly at first because of his doubts but soon they were pushed away.

He put more force on her lips, making Hermione take a step back while still glued to him. Snape didn't know he had forced her to back up against the mirrored wall. He was dominating the kiss and whatever he did, she followed and repeated it. It was even better than the last time they had kissed.

Hermione's sucking his bottom lip caused Snape to allow her access inside his mouth. He ran his tongue slowly along her lips and smirked when she eagerly let him in. For a while the pink muscles played hide and seek within the crevices of each other's mouths, twisting and turning, sending shivers down both Snape's and Hermione's spine.

Backed up against the wall, Hermione encircled her left arm around his waist whilst the other arm snaked up ck and around his neck. Wanting to catch her breath, she pulled her lips slightly away from his, her breathing short and her eyes wide and surprised.

"Why are you kissing me Professor?" She mumered against his lips and felt him smirk. "I believe it was you who was so brazen to kiss me, Miss Granger."

"You kissed back."

"Bravo, you noticed." Snape laughed and started to pull away from her.

"Why?"

"Why? Are you blind, girl?" He snapped at her then pointed at the arched ceiling. A whole bush of mistletoes have grown above the spot they had snogged. Hermione smiled.

-----Snape's POV-----

"I thought you didn't honor 'that silly tradition' ?" She smirked, using my words as a quote. She watched my face show mild surprise then sink back into indifference. I returned her sweet smile with my own dark grin "As I recall, you denied it too." I retorted. "That's why I said I do not tolerate lies, Granger."

I let go of Hermione, my hands leaving her waist but I did not leave her side. What was this power she had over me? How could I kiss her?! It was entirely un-ethical, sick and perverse. What was I thinking? I look down at that annoying face of hers. There was a large portion of her brown hair overlapping the left side of her face.

Over the years I never took a second glance at her. Why would I anyway? Merlin, she makes me want to puke with that face sometimes. But seeing her face up close, I could see every little detail that made the little girl I knew for seven agonizing, agitating years, so very un-familiar. She no longer seemed childish, immature.

Her unruly hair has been tamed, I am clueless with what though. With her body and femineme curves I have unfortunately become familiar with, though I cannot deny the pleasure I get just from feeling her against me.

Even saying it to myself in my mind sounds wrong. I never thought I would get a strange rushing feeling when she looks at me with those large brown eyes, with fire in their depths just waiting for someone to taunt them to challenge them and see how wrong they were.

My God, I've completely lost my mind, my prescious intelligent mind because of this unbelievably stupid and beautiful girl in front of me!

I grab her shoulders roughly and began to shake her, shouting at her with all my might. Now I know I am insane.

"I don't know what spell you've cast over me or what potion you've managed to slip into my drink or food but it is driving me insane and I demand that you put a stop to it!"

"Me? You're blaming me? Professor I did nothing of the sort! How dare you blame me!?"She yelled back, angered at my accusations. She had absolutely no right to yell back at me the rude impolite know-it-all! When I'm through with her...I'll...I'll do something she'll regret!

"As much as you dare kiss me twice! You may not care about your foolish mind but I do! I have too much knowledge and intelligance I wish not to lose to insanity because of you!" I retorted, raising my voice again.

She has definately stepped out of line this time. Just look at her, glaring dagers at me, seeming like she 's going to hex me on the spot. But I know her, she wouldn' attack a teacher, it's against her precious, stupid rules.

"Foolish? Sir, I am the top of my class, the voice of reason and logic to those two blundering idiot friends of mine and I answer every single damn question you have ever asked me! It is pretty pathetic of you, sir to still think of me as foolish rather than to admit that I actually am intelligent! Is that so hard to do!?"

"Yes!" I shouted back with force, I'm sure my whole face turned red from shouting so much. Silence fell over us like a blanket. Why was the little twit staring at me like that? Doesn't she know that she's so unbelievably attractive like that?

"Why?" She inquired, her mouth curved in a pout. I couldn't stop staring at her lips and how they felt against mine. How long has it been since my heart had started beating? I do not even know myself.

"Profess--!" She started to say, opening her mouth to let out and angry retort. I couldn't stand it anymore. Doesn't she realize that she's driving me crazy with that brain of hers? everything about her makes me go insane! And in my insanity my grip on her shoulders loosen my right hand finds its home on her waist while my left caresses her firey cheeks, her wild hair and the outlines of her face

"Oh shut up." I interrupt like she did so many times before in my classes and my lips were pulled to her by her magnetic force. Never would I admit that I always thought of her as my equal. That girl in my arms now possessed more brains then this whole school put together and she provided a challenge that other students didn't have the IQ for. Never will I admit that this know-it-all has been my growing obsession over the years. I've never noticed her other traits until now.

Her words from Christmas eve rang inside my head at this moment and I couldn't help but smirk.

What would Salazar Slytherin say if he caught me with a Gryffindor? He'd say well done.

* * *

A/N: Well, thats just one chap. Im still having trouble keepin my stories up to date, please understand. Im open to any plot bunnies you have, thou! Please review after you read! Thankies!

Nana-San


End file.
